goodвye & goodnigнт :
by tales'of.reira
Summary: edхwιn one ѕнoт La lluvia caía sobre su cuerpo y seguía esperando. Aun cuando sabia que no iba a llegar seguía esperando.Porque sabia que seria la última noche que ella pronunciaría su nombre,si hoy no volvía lo olvidaría. Y esta vez si seria para siem


goodвye & goodnigнт

good**вye** & good**nigнт**

La lluvia caía sobre su cuerpo y seguía esperando.

Aun cuando sabia que no iba a llegar seguía esperando.

Porque sabia que seria la última noche que ella pronunciaría su nombre, si hoy no volvía lo olvidaría.

Y esta vez si seria para siempre.

La noche era igual de fría que el día en que se inicio todo, el día en donde el apareció en su puerta ensangrentado, cuando Al se volvió un ser frió por dentro pero mas calido por dentro.

Y esta vez también lloraría igual que esa noche, pero lloraría por ella y no por otros, quizás nunca debió dejarse llevar cuando los conoció bajo ese árbol.

Cuando le ofrecieron una mano amiga después de que se callo y lloraba.

Ya los había visto en el salón de clases antes, pero no les había hecho mucho caso, sabia que vivían cerca de casa pero nada más.

Nunca debió coger la mano del más pequeño, nunca debió apoyarse en el más alto para poder caminar, debió esperar a que sus papas la vieran, debió quedarse ahí y no responderles.

Le parecían tan lejanos esos días ahora, esos días en donde las risas se volvieron en lagrimas y cuando lo juegos se volvieron en espera, en una silenciosa espera.

Que tenía que irse con la lluvia.

Que tenia que llevarse lo que trajo, ese lugar estaba inundado de recuerdos de los dos, de su infancia, de felicidad, de tristeza, de ingenuidad, de oscuridad, de amistad… y de amor.

Porque se había enamorado del chico que le ofreció una mano, porque se había enamorado del chico que estrecho su mano cuando era pequeña, del chico con el cual jugaba a las escondidillas y nadaba en el rió.

Y que ahora estaba tan lejos.

Que ni una palabra podía enviarle.

Tenia que olvidarlo, a el y a su hermano.

Esta noche su amor tenia que esconderse para nunca ser encontrado, por que ya no había con quien jugar las escondidillas.

_Adiós _

Sus labios jamás besados por el, le confiaron esas palabras al viento para que las llevara lo mas lejos posible.

_Adiós Edward… y suerte._

Llovía en Munich, un rubio estaba estancado en sus pensamientos, llovía a cantaros, gotas de lluvia que le traían recuerdos que deseaba olvidar, cosas que deseaba olvidar.

-Al… voy a salir a caminar – se puso su saco mientras le hacia una seña de despedida a su hermano.

-hermano, no te recomiendo salir con esta lluvia – el tono del castaño sonaba preocupado – Noah ya debe volver con la cena, mejor quédate hasta que la lluvia acabe.

-voy a buscarla – salio con rapidez de la sala de estar del pequeño departamento.

El viento le traía un mal presentimiento.

Pensaba en lo que seria una vida si se hubiese quedado del otro lado.

Y fue cuando lo escucho.

Su voz… la de ella.

Una dulce melodía que le callo como la peor de todas las canciones

_Adiós Edward… y suerte._

Y supo que… tenía que regresar a ese departamento que no se podía llamar hogar.

Porque ella no estaba, también supo que a partir de ese momento sus pasos serian sin preguntas infantiles sobre ella.

Y sus sueños… sus sueños deberán abandonarla también. No mas tardes alegres en Rizenbull, no mas reparaciones, nada.

Pero sonaba tan difícil, sabia muy dentro de el que jamás lograría olvidarla, cada vez que mirara el acero que aun vivía en su cuerpo, que ella había hecho para el.

_Adiós Winry… y suerte._

Sus labios jamás tocados por ella pronunciaron estas palabras con dolor.

La lluvia había parado… el joven decidió salir a caminar otra vez, camino durante horas que le parecieron años, sin que nada pase por su mente… nada.

Hasta que levanto la vista, y lo vio.

_El cielo._

Al menos el cielo seguía siendo el mismo, el mismo que de seguro ella estaba viendo en este momento.

Y eso jamás cambiaria.

good**вye** & good**nigнт**

**Notas de autora**: acá con algo de 503 perdón por lo triste del fic o algo así; ; -se pone a llorar- a la mas mínima inspiración escribí xD me sentía algo alejada del fandom –señala a ichigo y a rukia – ellos son los culpables T T , pero acá estoy

Hasta la próxima 

Psd: saben soy adivina; D y se lo que harán en el futuro cercano, apretar el botoncito de abajo y dejarme su apreciado review n n


End file.
